


Lohengrin|天鹅骑士

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The Exile assisted a rebellion in the name of the Lionsmith. Count Jannings does not approve of this.
Kudos: 2





	Lohengrin|天鹅骑士

"Des Ritters drum sollt Zweifel ihr nicht hegen,

erkennt ihr ihn, - dann muss er von euch ziehn..."

-Richard Wagner, _Lohengrin_

我趁着夜色逃出了动荡的城市。本应黑如丝绒的天幕被火光染成了橙红色，让我想起锻铁的炉膛中灼热的炭火。

而他没有同我在一起。我不知道我们是何时走散的，在燃烧的街道上人人自顾不暇，也许他只是转错了一个弯（会吗？我这样问自己），当我转过头去想要同他说些什么的时候发现自己已经是孤身一人了。

我本来想说的是什么呢？很抱歉？那未免也太过虚伪了。他在察觉我意图时并非没有试图阻止过我——若不是因为他的目光被水晶镜片所遮蔽，我也许会在他的神情中看到悲哀或失望——但我既然已经决意侍奉那永恒的挑战者，如此夜一般的纷争便是最适宜的燔祭。

要返回那混乱之中是不可能的。我已经为求生存做了那么多，不值得为了他人的缘故让自己再次身陷险境。

我曾经听过这么一支歌：渔夫将溪水搅得浑浊，才能捞起容易逃走的鳟鱼。不过其实反过来也是一样的，如果溪水原本就不清澈，那么渔夫便根本不会意识到有什么鱼从这水底下游过。对于我来说，浑浊的溪水永远是有利的环境：我昔日的同僚们嗅不到我的踪迹，而一路上遇见的陌生人也摸不清我的底细。我穿行在这世间，有时凭借心机、有时依靠暴力，为自己开出一条道路。我有金钱让自己免于饥荒；我的力量在战争中得到滋养；我有偷来的岁月抵挡瘟疫；而终有一天我将否定死亡。

是的，在瘟疫席卷我如今的落脚地时，我挂起了“医师”的招牌。我用些依样画葫芦的法术为人们注入时间，让他们暂时躲过死神的镰刀，也以此为自己谋取金钱的利益。这样想来，或许我那时与他失散也并非坏事；我这位做医生的朋友（可以算是吗？）若是知晓我如今所为，多半又要皱起眉头，对我说教一番，全然不顾我从未有过像他那样可以优游自在地做个体面的好人的余裕。

让我不曾料到的是他竟然也在此地。那天我为了一些与证件有关的事宜去了一趟当地的医院，走廊里的风将一个熟悉的名字刮到了我的耳中。

他们说那善良的先生主动来到医院，救治那些在众人眼中已经没有痊愈希望的病患。他的确成功地将许多人从死亡线上拉了回来，但他自己却在不眠不休的工作中耗尽了体力，被那烈性的传染病击垮了。一个护士在小声地啜泣。

我不知道自从那场动乱使我们分道扬镳之后他经历了些什么，而且我也不再有机会同他交谈、向他询问了。他陷在高烧的昏迷之中，石雕般的面孔上痛苦的刻痕比我记忆中任何时候都要深；在窗前最后一抹斜阳被夜色浸没的时候，他停止了呼吸。我想他或许全然不曾知晓我的到来——又或者不如说，我希望如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏中没有队友好感度系统，无论主角做什么队友都不会离队。  
> 但是我觉得守序阵营的队友应该不会赞成主角追奉狮子匠之后的混乱阵营倾向。  
> 引用的《天鹅骑士》中的歌词大意：  
> “Thus no man should doubt the knight,  
> for if he is recognised, he must leave you...”


End file.
